warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Destiny of a Warrior: Watching from StarClan
You wander through a prey-filled forest. You're confused. You died a loner, and normally you live in a different forest. Suddenly, a ginger and white she-cat emerges from the trees. Hello! What are you doing so far from the lake? Exploring in your dreams, I see. Well, traveling is dangerous by night, so you will have to stay here for a bit. My name is Ferntail, by the way, and I was the deputy of FogClan back in the forest. Oh, you already know? Sorry, I forgot how popular our Clans have become. Well, would you mind if I told you about our Clans? It gets awfully boring with my other Clanmates up here, without my sister. You would? Great! Don't be afraid, my friend, these forests are quite safe. Now, beware to steer clear of the Dark Forest. Let me tell you about myself first. I died so early you probably never heard of me. I assume you have heard of my sister. Oh, my bad, I forget who I’m talking to. My sister was deputy of FogClan after me, and then leader. Ah, that rings a bell, huh? Well, her name was Echostar. She led my Clan through many seasons, and made our Clan strong. It wasn’t that hard, I should say, after Violetstar’s leadership. But I do pity her. You see, Violetstar was leader after one of FogClan’s weakest leaders- Hazelstar. I mean no disrespect to him, he knows it too. His path is full of obstacles, and he couldn’t handle them. You see, he fell in love with the medicine cat, Quietwhisker. I don’t blame him, for Quietwhisker was a kind and loving cat. She was beautiful, as well, with her long silver fur and bold blue eyes. As it turns out, he confessed his feelings to her, his first failure in StarClan’s test of his leadership, and poor Quietwhisker loved him back. They became mates, though in secret. Many cats were suspicious of their relationship, however, including my parents- Goldenrain and Whiteclaw. No one ever discovered them, and soon Quietwhisker broke off their relationship, wanting to stick to a medicine cat’s path after Hazelstar asked her to become a warrior and let Jewelpaw become medicine cat. That was his second failure. Hazelstar had been so distracted by his love for Quietwhisker that he had let FlameClan get Silver-Rocks back and the Clan grow weak. He performed the ceremonies for many apprentices late, and that was when I was born. Early in my apprenticeship I fell in love with Kinklegs, then Kinkpaw. Sh, I know he is Echonose’s mate now, but listen. I guessed that Echonose was in love with him, oh, back then she was Echopaw, but I didn’t care. I was too excited that we both loved each other. In the night, we would sneak out of camp and frolic in the meadows and forest, talk, and lean against each other. Once, I even had the nerve to talk about how annoying Echopaw's liking of him was! And then I met Flintfur. You see him over there with Dapplenose? He was very much in love with me, and after hanging out with him a few times I was completely smitten. I found it hard to leave Kinkpaw, but I knew that my ass\umed "love" for Kinkpaw was simply a crush, and nothing else. Kinkpaw was heartbroken. But one day Thistlefrost came back to camp with my sister and Kinkpaw half dead. They had been hit by a monster while hunting. When they were recovering together, they both grew very close. Of course, Echopaw was already in love with him, but then he fell for her. I was so relieved. Soon after we had gotten our warrior names, Whiteclaw was murdered in a battle against AdderClan. I was devastated. Our father had loved us very much, and we loved him. He had been deputy then. Violetstar then named Tigernose, Kinklegs’s mentor, deputy. Things were calm for awhile in FogClan. Froststar, becoming leader right before Violetstar, lost Voleclaw, her deputy, in battle and named Lightningsong, you see over there, deputy, and Fangpelt became Fangstar when Brindlestar died. Then, Tigernose was killed by greencough. It was a severe blow to us, for Tigernose was a well-liked cat, and we all knew she would make a wonderful leader. Kinklegs, Echonose and I helped the elders bury her body. Violetstar then surprised us all by naming me deputy. Echonose told me that it was only a surprise to me, for to her I was an amazing fighter and senior warriors respected me as one already. I accepted, and became deputy. If you wonder about my lack of having an apprentice, remember Pureheart. It was a real challenge, but a good one. Soon I even imagined becoming leader one day. Don’t look at me that way, every deputy has to. I knew exactly what I would do. I would name Echonose deputy, and then take back Silver-Rocks. But I died. Ferntail's Death I remember my death very well. I was leading the apprentices into battle against FlameClan. Violetstar was taking the warriors around. I remember Mousepaw, now Mousestar, ha, complaining and Flintfur giving her a sharp look. That was the last time I saw him alive. I charged into battle, and attacked Briarshine. Then her fierce mate Cinderwind attacked me. He soon pinned me down, and looked me in the eye. “Never attack Briarshine!” he hissed into my ear, and pressed his paw against my throat. I had panicked. “Then don’t steal our prey!” I had retorted. He then lashed at me, clawing my muzzle. I had wailed in pain. “I should kill you now,” he had growled. I stared at him in horror. “The Warrior Code!” I had gasped. “Fox-Dung! The Warrior Code holds us back!” he had replied. I don’t remember anything else. When in StarClan, I learned that he had been possessed by the spirits of the most evil cat ever to roam the forest- Bloodstar, a leader of FlameClan long ago. I reside with him in StarClan now. He has said sorry many times, and I tire of telling him not to worry. Echostar's Nine Lives 1. Goldenrain gave a life of hope 2. Whiteclaw gave a life of endurance 3. Hazelstar gave a life of strength 4. Tigernose gave a life of mercy 5. Petalfrost gave a life of mentoring 6. Leopardkit gave a life of compassion 7. Eagleface gave a life of friendship 8. Violetstar gave a life of healing 9. I gave a life of trust The Driving Out of NightClan The wind was blowing hard that night. Foxstar could barely stay on the Great Rock. Beside her, Graystar, Finchstar, and Breezestar shivered. “Where is Stormstar?” Graystar hissed, her long gray fur on end. Breezestar shook his sleek black fur. “I think we should just start!” he mumbled, “Stormstar obviously doesn’t-“ ”Here they are!” Sheepfur, Finchstar’s deputy yowled. Foxstar’s eyes grew wide as Stormstar led her patrol through the trees. “Stormstar!” Finchstar gasped, “Did you bring your whole Clan?” “Yes,” Stormstar replied. Her silver and dark gra y pelt glimmered in the moonlight. “Why?” Graystar asked, “Will you break the sacred truce?” Her fur bristled. Stormstar snarled. “I would never!” she hissed. “Well, why did you bring your whole Clan! Kits shouldn’t even be here!” Breezestar growled. “Twolegs have destroyed our territory and replaced it with these . . . cages . . . they put large cats that look like they belong in LionClan in them, and twolegs come to see them!” Swanflight, the NightClan deputy meowed, her white fur ruffled. “Impossible!” Crowpelt, the AdderClan deputy hissed. Foxstar glanced at her deputy, Briskbreeze, who looked troubled, just as she did. “We need each Clan to give up part of their territories so NightClan can survive,” Stormstar yowled. Yowls of protest filled the clearing. “Stormstar, don’t be mousebrained,” Finchstar growled, “We can’t do that.” “Well, what will we do?” Stormstar retorted. A chilled silence filled the clearing. "Your cats could split into different Clans," Foxstar offered. "We can't do that!" Stemclaw, a NightClan warrior yowled. A chilled silence filled the clearing. Suddenly, every warrior knew what would have to happen. It was just a game to see who would say it first. Breezestar won. “Leave,” Breezestar said simply, “Look, the moon is shining. StarClan clearly doesn’t welcome you anymore. Get out . . . or we will make you.” Foxstar stared at the AdderClan leader in horror. But . . . she couldn’t give up FogClan territory. Leaf-bare was upon them, and Daisyfur’s kits needed to be strong . . . Badgerfang was sick. “We can’t give up our territory,” Graystar agreed, “We barely have enough as it is!" Stormstar was bristling with fury. Swanflight looked as if she were about to fling herself at the leaders. “How dare you suggest we leave!” she spat. Then she squared her shoulders. A long silence filled the clearing as the Clans waited for her to speak. “NightClan, look at the moon. I see no clouds. StarClan have betrayed us all. Those fox-hearted cowards!” she was foaming at the mouth now, “NightClan is leaving! You wait. Those Twolegs won’t stop. One day you will be crawling for mercy. One day!” And with that she led NightClan away. Foxstar stared after the Clan in horror. Stormstar's words had the echoes of prophecy. What have we done?